Always REWRITTEN
by PMK nut
Summary: Rewritten!AU. NaruSasu. Students living in a dorm, Sasuke is an unwilling exotic dancer, dating Naruto. They live with their friends in a school dormitory and have a pretty normal life, expect when Sasuke's customers come into the equation. Lots of lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Always, Chapter 1**

**Almost TOTAL REWRITE, mainly first chapters! I wrote the first few YEARS ago and rereading them I admit whole heartedly they are SHIT. Therefore, in order to please everyone, I'm redoing them and changing the plot a little! Hope you all enjoy **

**(SemeXUke) NarutoXSasuke, LeeXGaara, KibaXShikamaru and NejiXShino ^_^**

**Warning: Graphic yaoi sex & strong language! **

**Ages: **

**Laoshi, Kaname, Tsunake (My characters) - early 40s…**

**Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee - 18**

**Sasuke, Shino, Neji - 17**

**Gaara - 16**

**No STDs to make life easier (and a lot better in my opinion), sorry if this offends anyone…**

Sasuke came home feeling tired and in need of a shower. Since working at his brother's gay club, he'd felt more like a prostitute every day. He danced, stripped, served and pleased the customers like he were nothing more than a whore desperate for cash, though he never had to do anything explicit. Sasuke didn't really understand his father's reasoning for making him work there but he knew better than to question or go against him. He'd worked there a year now and still had two more on his contract.

"Hey, Sas, how was work?" Shikamaru asked, going past at the time he returned to the dorm, eating a bowl of cereal. Sasuke sighed, stretching his neck out a little

"Soul destroying, thank you." Shik smiled sadly, continuing on his way. Sasuke sighed, hung his jacket up and went into the living room to find Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke's boyfriend, Naruto. He smiled and went to sit with the blonde, snuggling up to him with a sigh

"Hi, baby." The blonde said, smiling at him. Sasuke made a small purring noise, smiling slightly. Naruto hugged his boyfriend, making light patterns on his arm with his fingertips. Just then, the doorbell went. Kiba went to answer and they heard the familiar shrillness of Sakura. Sasuke sighed at this, muttered he needed a shower, and went off before the rosette had time to come in and harass him.

The girl came in, looking around for the raven but, on being unsuccessful, enquired to his whereabouts.

"Uh, he's in the shower." Naruto said, but then regretted it when the green eyes widened in a grin and she headed towards the bathroom

"Whoa there, missy." Kiba said, blocking her path. She pouted and sighed, retreating

"Yeah, Sasuke naked is for my eyes only."

"But Sasuke _partially_ naked is an open show." Kiba added with a smirk. Naruto sighed, he hated Sasuke working at that place - you never know what kind of people would go there and try something. He went into their bedroom, the adjoining bathroom was where Sasuke was showering and he knocked on the door

"…Yeah?" he replied, warily

"Don't worry, it's me."

"Oh, good, I was worried it would be Sakura. What's up?"

"Did anything happen at work today?"

"Nothing much, usual groping… A guy pulled my onto his lap when I was dancing but Itachi threw him out." Naruto sighed, glad the elder Uchiha did his duty as a big brother.

"Good-o." he said, smiling, then stood there for a moment, trying to decide something

"Naru, you wanna come in?" the blonde grinned,

"You read my mind." Sasuke laughed and the door was unlocked, allowing him inside. The shower was on and the room hot and misty. Sasuke was holding the shower curtain aside as he stood under the hot flow, totally naked, dripping wet and smiling at him.

"Join me?" he asked. Naruto nodded vigorously and stripped naked before climbing in with the smaller boy, his arms going around his waist as they kissed. Sasuke's arms went around his neck as he reach up, letting the curtain close once again. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as they moved slowly into the shower, holding him close as they kissed. He opened his eyes to glance at where they were and found them to be close to the wall so he pressed his boyfriend into it gently, making sure he was comfortable. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sudden coldness on his back but didn't pay it much mind.

He groaned quietly, feeling his boyfriend's cool rough hands on his nipples, rubbing teasingly "N-Naruto…" he breathed when they parted before Naruto grinned and picked him up but the ass, holding him so he could get to his chest and neck without stooping. Sasuke held onto him, scared of falling, but Naruto smiled up at him, kissing him

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." He said before kissing and licking his neck and collar bone

"D-Don't leave…marks..!" he whispered half-heartedly. Naruto obeyed, knowing it wouldn't be good for Sasuke's work, but continued issuing his love upon his boyfriend's skin just the same "Ah! Naru…hurry.." he gasped, biting his finger stop himself crying out. Naruto grinned and agreed, putting him down carefully.

"Turn around, baby." He said, smiling at him. Sasuke smirked and obeyed, placing his hands on the cool tiled wall. He smirked round at Naruto, eyes wanting and sexy. Naruto was automatically fully erect and grabbed Sasuke's thin hips, positioning himself for entrance.

"Wait, Naru… We haven't done it…for weeks.." Sasuke said, moving away from him. Naruto understood and move his right hand to Sasuke's mouth. The ravenette smirked and began licking and sucking three of his fingers. Naruto could barely contain himself at the sexy sight, staring at the lover he'd somehow captured and kept all this time.

Once his fingers were well lubricated, he moved them to the ravenette's entrance.

"Ready, baby?" Sasuke grinned at him and nodded, moving his but closer to him. Naruto smirked and push one finger inside his boyfriend, making Sasuke gasp. Naruto enjoyed watching the skinny but toned back tense and shiver as he pushed a second, then third finger inside and began moving them to stretch his boyfriend.

"Ah..! Naru…I want you!" the raven mewled, reach round and grabbing his wrist to cease his movements.

"You got it, baby." He said with a grin and positioned himself for entry once again, slowly moving his hips forward so the head went in. Sasuke moaned at the feeling he loved, the feeling of the person he loved entering him so lovingly he felt like he could die happy every time. He felt Naruto's hand snake around his waist a grasp his neglected member gently, stroking in time with his thrusts - which were now becoming deeper and harder

"Naruto! S-slow down…you're gonna break me..!" he gasped, tears of slight pain in his eyes. Naruto stopped his movements automatically, checking for blood "I didn't say stop.." Sasuke said with a smirk, pressing his hips back against Naruto's to which the both groaned

"I don't wanna hurt you.." he growled, barely able to control himself

"You weren't… Just calm down a little…ne?" Naruto sighed and nodded, leaning over to kiss him. Sasuke turned his head and smiled, kissing him back, groaning as Naruto started up another more gentle rhythm. Once into this, Naruto picked Sasuke up and together, they turned Sasuke round so he was facing his boyfriend, the blonde still inside him, and supported him against the wall, all the while at the perfect pace. Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's neck and shoulders, so their chests were together and their faces close enough to kiss as the made love.

"Ah…Sas…I need to…"

"N-not inside..!" he said, close himself. Naruto nodded and pulled out, putting Sasuke down to stand. They kissed again, stroking each other and moaning until they came in each other's hands with stifled cries of the other's name. They stood there, panting, as their orgasms washed over them.

"That…was great.." Naruto said, panting. He kissed Sasuke softly, who looked a little tired. Sasuke nodded and sighed, leaning against his boyfriend's wet, hot chest.

"Thanks, baby… I needed that.." he said, smiling. Naruto hugged him and they quickly washed up before going to get dressed. While they were drying and dressing in Naruto's room, there was a knock

"Yeah?"

"Hey, we're thinking of going out to a club or something if you guys wanna come?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was somewhat spaced

"Um, when?"

"Later.. Maybe 8? We'll get some food while we're out.." Sasuke smiled and nodded, sitting down on the bed and yawning

"Uh, yeah, we'll go."

"Cool. _They're coming, guys…"_

Naruto smiled and sat beside Sasuke

"You don't have to if you're tired, Sas.."

"No, I'm ok. I'll just take a nap and I should be fine for 8." He said, smiling sleepily

"Ok, night" Sasuke kissed him and lay down on his boyfriend's bed, getting comfy. Naruto grinned at him and left him to sleep.

**Better? :/ I don't really know…**

**Review with your thoughts**

**PMKnut xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always 2 REWRITE**

"Sas, we're going soon…" Sasuke woke up to Naruto's soft voice and looked at him, rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Mmm…ok…" he mumbled, yawning. Naruto smiled and helped him sit up, patting his cheek softly. "Don't think I'll drink tonight…" he said, scratching his head

"Fair enough, I'll only have a couple." Sasuke sighed, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You don't have to go, baby. We can stay here and watch a movie if you're tired?" Sasuke shook his head

"Nah, I'll go. I don't want to be the boring one who stays home while everyone else has fun.." Naruto smiled and nodded, raising his chin so he could kiss him

"We'll leave early, ne?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. He got up and changed into some dark skinny jeans and grey T-shirt with an old leather jacket of Naruto's he loved to wear. The blonde grinned at his gorgeous boyfriend and they went out into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Lee asked, his arm around Gaara's teeny waist. The couple nodded and they all set off. Everyone walked in their couples; Naruto and Sasuke, Lee and Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru, and Neji and Shoji, everyone either hand in hand or arms around waists.

They decided on a gay bar, far away from where Sasuke worked. They got in and most went straight to the dancefloor. Sasuke, never a fan of dancing if it wasn't work, went with Naruto and Shoji to the bar. Naruto ordered them all drinks - himself a beer, Sasuke a diet coke and Shoji an Appletizer. They sat chatting, watching waving and laughing at their friends dancing.

A few songs in, the others came back over for a breather and a drink. After this, they went back to dancing, Neji taking Shino with him despite his protests. Sasuke and Naruto smiled as Neji held his boyfriend, both smiling as they moved from one foot to other to a nice slow beat.

"They're cute, ne?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked, nodding.

"They sure are.. Sasuke, I need a whiz, can you get me another beer?"

"Sure thing." He said, smiling as he took the money for it. He watched Naru go before looking back at his friends, who were now engaging in the DJ initialized dance-off. There was a crowd facing into the dancefloor, making the outside world oblivious to what was happening. Sasuke sighed and turned to the bar, ordering another beer and coke and paying.

Just as he was sipping his fresh drink, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was Naruto, he turned with a smile. His face fell

"Hey, you're-" the man smirked and nodded, sitting down on Naruto's empty chair

"Yup. Your little squeals got me thrown out, I'm not very happy about that."

"Sorry, but we have a strict no-grabbing policy.." he said, wary of the guy. He was the one who'd grabbed him earlier that day while he was dancing. He could still remember the feel of his boner on his leg when he pulled him onto his lap. The boy shivered at the memory, only to snap back to reality when he felt an unfamiliar hand on his wrist. He looked at the guy and saw a sick grin on his face. "What are you-" he struggled against his grip but it was strong and painful and he couldn't stop himself being pulled forward.

"Time you paid me back, Sasuke-chan.." he growled into the boy's ear, pulling his hand towards his own crotch. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw an unmistakable bulge in the man's jeans.

"Stop, don't make me-"

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke looked round, pure relief in his eyes. Naruto stood above them, glaring holes into the man. "Let go of him." He growled, his eyes flashing with anger. Sasuke felt the pain in his wrist cease and he pulled his hand back, getting up and away from the guy. He stood behind Naruto, looking for one of their friends. He eventually saw Gaara and went over to him, not wishing to get caught up in the fight now ensuing

"How dare you make him do that? Who do you think you are, you asshole?" Naruto demanded, angrily, holding the guy by his shirt collar

"Hey, I was just getting what I was owed."

"What the fuck does that mean?" the guy smirked

"Your sexy little boyfriend owes me a handjob." Naruto growled and this and punched the guy in the jaw, drawing blood from his lip. The guy looked at him "You're gonna regret that, fucker."

Sasuke watched from afar, eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend get punched twice, once in the face and the second in the stomach. He was about to go over to stop him but he felt a large hand grab his wrist. He turned only to be pulled forward and pushed into the wall. A larger body pressed itself against him; he felt rough stubble brush his neck as hot wetness touched his lips and cheek.

He fought against his attacker, moving his face away so he couldn't kiss him. He looked to his left, where he saw Gaara being pressed into the wall by a stranger too. The man's hands held him firmly by the butt and waist, pushing his much smaller body into the wall and he kissed and nibbled his soft white neck. Gaara opened his squeezed-shut eyes to look at Sasuke with nothing but terror. Tears rolled down from his wide turquoise orbs, disturbing the thick eyeliner in their descent.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled at the man still trying to make out with him, struggling but his wrists were still being held and the man's leg was between his, making it difficult to move at all. All he could do was feel the hot, horrible lips and tongue on his neck and watch the terrified Gaara feel the same. Sasuke managed to free one of his wrists from the guy's focused grip and took hold of Gaara's hand, smiling reassuringly at him. He watched Gaara's attacker move his hand into the small redhead's jeans, Gaara's eyes shut tightly as he felt the fingers enter his waistband. He let go of Sasuke's hand to push the man's shoulder, a futile attempt to stop him.

Sasuke was getting desperate as he watched his virgin friend about to be violated but could do nothing when a large tanned hand appeared on his assailant's shoulder. The guy looked up and turned before being punched to the floor. Sasuke shrank away from the falling body and looked up to see Naruto smiling at him

"Naru!" he breathed, grinning, jumping to hug him. Then he gasped and look to his left again. The guy who had been trying it with Gaara was also on the floor and was currently being beaten to shit by an infuriated Lee. Gaara was trying to pull him away but the fury in Lee's eyes was intense. Naruto put Sasuke down and pulled Lee off the guy, telling him to calm down. Lee huffed as he obeyed, glaring down at the bleeding fucker

"Don't you ever touch him again!" he screamed at the guy, who flinched, apologising. Lee looked at Gaara who was standing there shaking. "Gaara.." Lee whispered. The turquoise eyes looked into the black ones and Lee pulled him into a safe hug, stroking his hair as he cried into his shoulder.

Naruto went back to Sasuke and hugged him

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking down at him. Sasuke smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him

"I am now. Thanks.." He said, Naruto grinned and kissed him "Can we go now?" Naruto nodded

"Sure, hun. Let me get my jacket.." he turned to go back to the bar but Sasuke grabbed hold of his hand, wanting to be near him at all times after the two consecutive attacks. Naruto looked at him with a smile and put his arm around his waist, telling everyone he was his.

The couple left the bar along with Lee and Gaara. The redheaded boy remained close to Lee, looking pale and tired. Lee seemed worried about him but knew he just needed comfort and love.

They got home pretty fast, each couple separating to bedrooms.

"Sas, did that guy hurt you?" Sasuke shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks." He said, hugging him around the neck. Naruto hugged him back with a sigh, picking him up and going to the bed

"Baby…can we..? I want you to be totally mine again." Sasuke smiled and nodded, kissing him.

"Be my guest.." he said as they lay down together. "Make me yours again.." he whispered.

**I would write a lemon but I can't really be bothered ^.^ you'll have to wait for later chapters! **

**Hope you're liking this the same if not more than the first version!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always 3 REWRITE**

**Ok, here it is. **

**Note: I hate, repeat HATE, Gaara' voice in the anime so I've decided he doesn't talk at all. This is due to his traumatic childhood which should be explained later… :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Naruto woke up to knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned and asked who it was

"It's Lee, is Sasuke in there?" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke asleep in his arms, both naked from the previous night's activities. He remembered the trouble at the bar and kissed his forehead

"He's asleep, what is it?"

"Um, Gaara's…pretty upset… He wants to see Sasuke.." Naruto looked up at the clock on Sasuke's side of the bed. 4.23 am.

"Jeez, Lee…" he mumbled but decided to wake Sasuke up, shaking his shoulder gently "Sas, wake up, baby.." he said. Sasuke frowned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hmm…? What is it..?" he asked, blinking. Naruto smiled at how cute he was

"Gaara's-" Sasuke looked up him, eyes wide and awake

"Is he ok?"

"Uh, Lee said he's upset.." Sasuke sighed and sat up

"Thought he would be… What time is it?" Naruto showed him the clock and he sighed again "Just as well I had that nap earlier.." the blonde chuckled, watching his lover get up and pull on some boxers and one of his own large hoodies. "I won't be long." He said, leaning over to kiss Naruto before leaving for Lee's room. He knocked softly and Lee answered, smiling

"Thanks, Sas...come on in." he said, allowing Sasuke in before closing the door again

"Hey, Gaara, what's up?" he asked, going over to the bed where Gaara was sitting. His legs were drawn up to his chest and he looked even paler than usual, which was difficult

"He had a nightmare.." Lee said, sitting on the end of the bed. Sasuke smiled at Gaara

"Was it what happened at the bar?" Gaara nodded, nibbling his lower lip - a sign that he was upset. Gaara wasn't really one for expressing emotion. Lee shuffled over to him and gently placed his thumb on the pale lip, stopping him biting it. The big turquoise eyes slid up to look at him then back down, frowning slightly as tears flooded his eyes.

"Gaara, please don't cry.." Lee whispered, his hands on the white cheeks as he wiped the escaping tears away with his thumbs.

"Lee…" Sasuke said softly, getting his attention. Lee turned and Sasuke gestured him away to speak to him. Lee looked back at Gaara and smiled, kissing his forehead and telling him he'd be right back. He stood and went over to the other side of the room with Sasuke "I think you need to…replace the guy with yourself… Naru does it for me and it makes me feel so much better, like he's erasing the guy's hands with his own.." Sasuke smiled slightly, wanting to be back with Naruto as soon as possible. Lee nodded slowly, thick eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"So…you think I should do what he did?" Sasuke nodded

"But gentler…and talk to him, make sure he knows it's you.. He'll be scared about it at first but as long as you're loving and sweet, it'll make you both feel a lot better, ok?" Lee smiled and nodded

"Yeah… Yeah, thanks, Sas. -Oh, sorry for waking you up, I didn't know what else to do.." Sasuke smiled

"That's ok, glad I could help. I'll leave you to it then, ne?" Lee grinned and nodded, seeing him out.

Sasuke returned to Naruto's bedroom to find the blonde fast asleep again and snoring. Sasuke smiled at him and stripped himself naked before climbing back in beside him and snuggling up to his warm chest, letting out a small content sigh.

Sasuke woke the next day to the sound of the others having breakfast. He sighed and looked at the bedside clock - 06.45. Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes again, pulling the covers back onto his shoulders. He was pretty sure he had a lecture to attend early that day but the laws of biochemistry were not important enough to get out bed for right now. He moved his arm to his side but was sad to find Naruto's side of the bed empty. He sighed and moved himself to Naruto's pillow, hugging it as he breathed in Naruto's scent.

He heard a soft knock on the door and he groaned at it. The person knocking obviously took this as admittance as the door opened.

"Sas.." Naruto said softly. Sasuke grimaced, his eyes staying closed, and grunted again "Are you gonna go to class today?" Sasuke shook his head against the pillow, pulling the comforter over his shoulder. Naruto smirked and went to sit beside him, stroking his hair gently "Sure?" Sasuke looked up at him sleepily, smiling slightly

"Yep." He said. Naruto chuckled and leaned down, kissing him.

"Listen, Gaara's staying home today too. Lee thinks he's ok now.." Sasuke smiled

"Good.." Naruto smiled and they kissed softly

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll see you later - make sure you eat something, ok?" Sasuke nodded "Do you have to work tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call Itachi later."

"Ok, baby, we're gonna get going soon. Want anything?"

"No thanks, hun." He said. Naruto grinned and kissed him again properly.

"Naruto, we're going!"

"Ok, be right there!" he called back "I'll call you later, ok?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, kissing one more time before he got up.

"I love you." He said. Naruto grinned and leaning down for yet another kiss

"I love you too, baby." He said, finally leaving and closing the door behind himself. Sasuke listened to the rabble disappear as the others left for class and smiled to himself, snuggling back down to sleep for a little longer.

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In a Barbie World_

"Uh.." Sasuke groaned "Fuck off…" he growled at the phone, rolling onto his other side and feeling around blindly for his cell phone. He finally found it and answered, abruptly shutting Barbie up, putting it to his ear "What?"

"_Hey, Sas, sorry, did I wake you up?" _Sasuke sighed at his boyfriend's voice, rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, but it's probably good - what time is it?"

"_Um, 1pm, I guess.." _

"Time to get up then… How was class?"

"_Boring, we did voodoo economics again.." _ Sasuke laughed

"Like in Ferris Buller!" he said, Naruto chuckled

"_Oh yeah! Anyone? Anyone? The sad thing is my professor is actually like that guy." _Sasuke grinned, sitting up

"I think I'm gonna watch that now… Are you coming home soon?"

"_Not for a while, sorry, baby. I have a meeting with my mentor and then another lecture at 't forget to have lunch, ok?"_

"I won't, I'm starving. I'll see you later!"

"_Ok, baby, I should be home around 5… Let me know how Gaara's doing too."_

"Oh yeah, sure. Bye-bye then, I love you."

"_I love you too, Sas, bye." _He smiled and hung up. He sighed and got out of bed, pulling on what he'd worn to Lee's room last night and went out into the living room. He saw the TV was on and Gaara popped up from the sofa, smiling in his cute bland sort of way

"Hey, Gaara, Naruto said you were skipping too." He said, grinning. He went over to sit with him, recognising the show he was watching as _Total Wipeout, Sasuke sighed _"Why do you watch this trash?" he asked, never one for shit TV. Gaara shrugged, smiling. "Fancy watching Ferris Buller?" Gaara grinned and nodded, Sasuke grinned "Great, I'll put it on. Naruto quoted it so I need to watch it now." Gaara nodded his understanding. "Do we have any popcorn, do you know?" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, standing up and going to the kitchen "Thanks, but let's tell Naru and Lee we had salad, ne?" Gaara grinned and nodded, going off.

Sasuke found the DVD and put it on then started the search for the TV remote. He looked under every pillow on the sofas and all the magazines but couldn't find it. He sighed, scratching his head

"Gaara, have you seen the-" the redhead appeared with a smile, holding the remote. Sasuke laughed and Gaara threw it over to him and, catching it, he turned it onto the right station "Thanks, pretty sure it's Kiba who always leaves it in random places." Gaara smiled and nodded, going back to get the popcorn.

Sasuke went to get soda from them both and they sat together on the couch, the bowl of popcorn between them and a can of diet coke each.

"So…how was last night?" Gaara looked at him then blushed, looking away. Sasuke spotted the small smile on the pale lips and grinned "That good, ne?" Gaara nodded slightly, drinking his soda silently. Sasuke smiled at him and they watched the movie.

Sasuke often wandered what it was like in Gaara's mind: what he thought about, what he felt, what he remembered from his past. It was a less than well kept secret as to the reason behind why Gaara stopped talking. Where he lived growing up was really rough and on top of that, his family were the worst sort of people. They never accepted him so they never loved him, which seriously damaged Gaara's mind. Then there was the accident where his teacher and mentor was killed in front of Gaara. No-one knows the full story because after that night, Gaara never spoke a word again. When he and Lee got together, Lee expressed his wish to get Gaara to forget his past and start talking again but so far there had been little progress.

Sasuke found himself barely watching the movie after all, his thoughts taking over his brain. He thought about what made people like each other, why people found each other attractive. For instance, he loved Naruto because he was funny and sweet and caring to everyone, he made friends within two minutes of talking to someone, always found the bright side to a dark situation and he always had energy - something Sasuke both loved and envied about him. He wasn't sure why Naruto loved him though - not in a self-loathing 'why-would-anyone-love-me' kind of a way, but in that thinking about it, he didn't really understand it… He doubted anyone really understood love, it just kind of happens - like no one understood why Kiba and Shikamaru, least of all themselves. They were two of the most opposite people in the world - Kiba with his rowdy, occasionally arrogant, stupid charm and Shikamaru's quiet, lazy, intellectual cool - yet they made one of the sweetest couples ever when they were being nice to each other.

Everyone knew that Lee had fallen for Gaara at first site. It was when they'd moved in, Gaara had been Naruto's friend from high school and Lee had known Neji from school also, but they'd known each other since kindergarten. Lee, Neji and Shino (who'd been dating for a long time before) moved into the apartment first, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru moved in a couple of days later. They were moving boxes in from their cars when Gaara popped up to help and Lee almost dropped a box full of books on Kiba's foot.

"_Holy shit, dude! Watch it" Kiba cried, leaping away from the falling box. _

"_Oh, uh, sorry…" Lee mumbled, still staring the beautiful redhead in front of him. Sasuke and Naruto had grinned at each other and Naruto stepped up to introduce them_

"_Lee, this is my buddy, Gaara. Gaara, this is Rock Lee." Gaara had smiled shyly at Lee, his eyes sparkling in the sun._

"_H-hi… It's really nice to meet you Gaara… I'm Rock Lee.." he said. Gaara laughed slightly, nodding. _

"_Gaara can you help me with this bedding, please?" Sasuke asked, smirking. The redhead nodded, grabbing some pillows from the trunk and followed Sasuke into the house, glancing back at Lee before disappearing_

"_I…think I'm gonna like it here…" Lee said slowly, smiling. Naruto grinned and patted him on the back_

"_Told ya."_

"_So, um, what can you tell me about him?" he asked his friend, picking the box back up_

"_Well, he's pretty shy…- Oh, you should know he doesn't talk." Lee frowned his bushy eyebrows at him, Naruto smiled "Long story… He's got an older brother and sister, his mom and dad died a long time ago but he doesn't seem to miss them… He had a pretty hard life but he's the sweetest kid you could ever known… Other than that, you gotta find out for yourself, big guy." He said a smile, winking and picking up a few boxes and taking them inside. Lee sighed and followed, his mind remaining on the cute little redheaded boy all day and forever after._

"Gaara, did you fall for Lee when you first saw him?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. Gaara looked at him, a little surprised but smiled and shrugged "Well, he fell for you straight away, ne?" Gaara blushed and nodded, still smiling. Sasuke grinned at his friend, but secretly wished they could have a proper conversation, not him talking and Gaara nodding or smiling… He wanted to know what Gaara thought, like what he really thought…but they'd all accepted that may never happened…

Just then, the front door opened and Kiba came in, panting slightly and sweaty. The two on the sofa turned round to look at him

"What have you been doing?" Sasuke asked. Kiba smiled, moping his face with his T-shirt, which he'd taken off to show his toned, sweaty torso.

"Running… Need to get fit again.." he said, getting himself a bottle of water.

"Hmm, kindly put a shirt on though, ne?" he said, smirking. Kiba chuckled and nodded, going into his and Shik's room for a shower.

The two of them finished watching the movie, Kiba joining them for the last 20 minutes or so then went onto the regular TV, finding one of their favourite comedy shows to pass the time.

"Kiba, are you and Shik still going away for his birthday?" Sasuke asked

"Um, I'm not sure; I need to ask him where he wants to go…" Sasuke nodded

"Well, we can always have a party here, ne?" Kiba smiled

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'll ask him tonight, maybe I'll take him to a romantic dinner instead or something, get a hotel for a night." he said with a sly grin which Sasuke laughed at, Gaara smiled

"He'll love being asked that." Sasuke said. Kiba chuckled - Shik was pretty shy when it some to intimacy, one of the reasons he loved his little genius.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to. I wanna make this one count, since we did such a bad job last year.." Shikamaru's last birthday consisted of everyone else getting totally wasted and Shik, who doesn't drink, had to clean up after them - needless to say, he was not best pleased.

Sasuke chuckled, but found himself missing Naruto despite being with his friends… He knew he was needy at times, wanting comfort or warmth…but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He excused himself to his bedroom and called Naruto, needing to hear his voice.

**Sorry went a bit random at the end…hope this is an improvement to the first version? Or else, why the fuck am I writing this shit? Anyway, read, review et cetera et cetera, thanks for everyone's support so far ^^**

**PMKnut xx**

**PS, I'm going on holiday next week but I will have my laptop but can't promise a quick update…but I guess you guys are used to it now ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter the 4****th**

**Hello again, glad to see you're still reading this! I've had to move some stuff around from the first version to accommodate the change in plot background (such as Sasuke's occupation so this is where it strays from the original text!) But certain elements will be remain… Also, I'm making Deidara a more prominent and influential character in this one because I love him and don't think he did very well in Always #1… **

**Also gonna work on the hotness of my lemons, let me know about that too! This chap has a lot of Smutty McSmuterson in it :3**

**Hope you enjoy**

**PMKnut xx**

"Hey, Sas, what's up?" Naruto asked, a little surprised. Sasuke rarely called anyone; he preferred texting than talking on the phone so this was obviously important

"_I wanted to hear your voice, I miss you.."_ he mumbled making Naruto smile

"I'll be home later, baby." He said, hoping this was going where he thought it was

"_But I want you now.." _he replied but his voice was lower, quieter and unbelievably sexy

"Hang in there for sec, baby, I'm gonna go somewhere more private.." he said then stood up and when to the bathroom. He went to the end stall on a long row and locked the door behind him, all the while listening to Sasuke's quiet moans and groan that were very quickly turning him on.

"_Ahh..Naruto.."_ Sasuke moaned

"I know, Sas, me too… Are you hard, baby?" he asked, his hand on his own throbbing erection

"_Mmmh…"_ he moaned quietly. Naruto took this as a yes

"Where are you, Sasuke?"

"_In bed on my back…hugging your pillow while I…" _he trailed off, Naruto grinned, stroking himself slowly

"While you what, baby?"

"_I-I'm touching my dick…a-and my hole…" _

"Does it feel good?" he asked, his underwear and jeans at his knees now, stroking himself as he listened to his boyfriend's little pants and mewls

"_M-yeah..! Ahh! I-I've got two fingers ins-side..!" _he said, Naruto shivered at that - the mental image of Sasuke fucking himself was almost too much to bear

"Fuck, baby…you're making me so horny..!" he growled, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could touch himself with both hands

"_Ah…I-I'm putting another one in..! Oh God..! Naruto, I w-want you inside me so bad..!"_ he breathed, Naruto heard quiet wet movements from Sasuke's end _(a/n: pardon the pun)_ _"Naruto…are you hard, baby..?"_

"Yeah, Sas, I'm so fucking hard, my dick is aching for your sweet hole..!" he growled, rubbing himself a little harder as he heard Sasuke do the same, both their breaths getting shorter and louder. He had to be careful not to be too loud but he didn't much care right now, all he wanted was Sasuke

"_Oh God..! Ahh… I need something more inside me..!" _Sasuke groaned and Naruto heard bedsprings creak softly

"Where ya going, baby?"

"_R-remember how…Deidara gave me that present…for Christmas…a-as a joke…"_

"Yeah…you never told me what it was though.." Sasuke giggled quietly and there was a click sound the then sound of something vibrating. Something in Naruto's mind clicked "Oh, baby.." he gasped

"_I-it's a little smaller than you but…it'll d- AH!"_ he cried out

"What? Baby, what happened?" Naruto asked, worried when there was a few moments of silence

"_It feels…so g-good..!"_ he gasped _"It's going inside me… Oh my God..!"_ Naruto's dick twitched at the sound, begging to be inside the boy mewling on the phone as the vibrator slid further inside his tight ass.

"Tell me what you're doing with it, baby.." Naruto said, his voice husky with pleasure and longing.

"_I'm sliding it in inside me…its vibrating…Ah!-It's vibrating against my prostate! F-feels good…a-and stroking my dick…"_

"How much is inside you, baby?" he asked, pressing himself to the cubicle wall to keep himself steady on jelly legs

"_A-almost all the way…Ahh! It's going in further… AH!" _he screamed _"I'm coming!"_ Naruto quickened his pace, on the edge too

"Me too, baby…!" he gasped, stroking himself as fast as he found, his whole body tightening

"_NARUTO!" _

"SASUKE!" they cried each other's name, Naruto grabbed tissues just in time to shoot his load. He caught most of it but some splattered on the wall opposite him. He stood there, panting and leaning against the wall as his body relaxed totally "Fuck, baby…that was awesome… Sasuke?" all he could hear was soft breathing, indicating Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto chuckled and hung up, pulling up his boxers and jeans and secretly took a picture of his cum on the wall on his cell. He sighed and left the stall, checking his appearance before going back to class. He then texted Kiba and told him no-one is allowed into his and Sasuke's room until he got there, getting a 'Roger' in return.

* * *

><p>Naruto got home around 4.45, having left a lecture a little early since he was fairly sure the professor had fallen asleep. He drove back to the apartment and went straight up to their place, letting himself in. He briefly greeted those who were home - Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Lee - and went to his and Sasuke's room. He knocked, though didn't expect or receive an answer, and went inside. Sasuke was lying on the bed on his back as he'd said, naked and asleep. Naruto grinned and went over to him quietly, sitting beside him on the bed. He peeked down and blushed furiously to find what he'd been using earlier still inside him. It was a bright pink vibrator, about the same thickness as Naruto but Sasuke had said it was shorter.<p>

Naruto decided to wake Sasuke up to something good so he leaned over his small body and began kissing his chest and nipples, moving his hand down his side, over his belly and down to his flaccid member, stroking it slowly to get it up. Sasuke moaned quietly in his sleep, shifting slightly so his hips pressed into Naruto's hand. He slowly got hard, a small blush going over his pale cheeks but he remained asleep, groaning and moaning quietly as if to a dream.

Naruto grinned and moved himself down so he his head was between Sasuke's legs, nipping and licking his thighs before moving his mouth over Sasuke's erection and sucking. Sasuke groaned louder, his hands gripping the bed sheet beneath him, then nearly screamed and leapt awake when Naruto turned the vibrator on.

"Holy shit!" he cried, sitting up with wide eyes, which then softened and he blushed furiously when he realized what was happening. Naruto left Sasuke's member to grin at him

"Morning, baby.." he said, moving forwards to kiss him

"Taking advantage of a sleeping person…shame on you.." Sasuke said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as they moved back down to laying. Naruto moved his hand back down and slowly slid the vibrator out of Sasuke, making him gasp and grip his neck tighter, breathing shortly. Once it was all out, turned off and slung to the side, Naruto's fingers took its place. "Ah, baby…I've wanted you all day.." he whispered. Naruto smirked, adding another finger to the two already occupying Sasuke's hole

"You've been asleep all day." Naruto said, kissing him

"Yeah, well, I had some very nice dreams about you." He said with a small laugh and Naruto chuckled, kissing him fully as he removed his fingers and removed his pants and underwear to reveal his fully hard member. Sasuke's eye lit up at the sight of it and spread his legs a little more, eager for it to fill him. Naruto felt himself harden further at this and leaned over Sasuke, kissing him again

"Why are you so fucking sexy..?" he asked, meaning for it to be rhetorical

"Because it makes you happy." Sasuke said a little quietly. Naruto's heart swelled at this answer and he hugged the smaller boy tightly

"I love you so much, baby!" he cried. Sasuke grinned and kissed him

"I love you too… Now hurry up and fuck me!" He said, eyes becoming sexy again. Naruto nodded obediently and moved his hands to the back of Sasuke's knees, moving them apart so he could position himself for entrance. Sasuke moved his own hand to replace one of Naruto's so he could manoeuvre himself before returning to their original positions for Naruto to push himself in. The head went in easily as usual, then Naruto had to shift his hips a little to get the rest inside. He leaned over Sasuke once all of him was inside and they kissed passionately, arms around each other as they moved into a mutual, deep but loving rhythm. Naruto moved his arms down from around Sasuke's back to around his waist, pulling him up so they were sitting up with Sasuke bouncing in Naruto's lap.

"Ahh! Aahh..!" Sasuke moaned, arms around Naruto's shoulders and nails digging into his back slightly. They kissed all the while, fucking each other's mouths with their tongues as Naruto did to Sasuke's ass. Their bodies tightened with every thrust, every touch, every gasp and panting breath until they were squeezing each other tightly.

"S-Sas..! I'm g-gonna-!"

"M-me too…! Let's cum together..!" he gasped, his hands in Naruto's hair as they kissed hard, their thrust quickening as they got closer and closer to climax until they both plunged into ecstasy, coming together and screaming each other's names.

They sat like that for a while, panting and holding each other.

"W-what…what time is it..?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes. Naruto frowned slightly at the random question and looked at the wall clock

"5.20…" he said, kissing the bony shoulder in front of him. Sasuke sighed

"I gotta go to work soon…" he said, snuggling into Naruto's neck. Naruto's jaw clenched, holding him a little tighter

"I'll give you a ride if you want.." he said. Sasuke smiled and leaned back away from him

"That would be great, thanks, baby.." they kissed softly then Sasuke shifted a little and both winced. The two smirked at each other

"Oh no, we did it again.." Naruto said, both chuckling slightly as he lifted Sasuke up and removed himself from him

"Ouch…we need to stop forgetting." Sasuke said, squirming a little uncomfortably "I need a shower… You can join if you promise no sex - my ass hurts now.."

"Sure baby." Naruto said with a grin and they went into their bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p>Naruto drove Sasuke to the club where he worked; even walking him to the dancers' locker room to make sure he was safe. He was greeted by Sasuke's brother's boyfriend Deidara, who was the top dancer at the club, and friend to the both of them <em>(Rocky Horror quote anyone?)<em> and a few of their other friends and acquaintances.

"Ten minutes 'til opening, Sas." Dei warned him with a smile. Sasuke nodded and looked up at Naruto

"I'll pick you up at 2, ok?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Really? I can get a cab, Naru…" the blonde shook his head

"Nonsense, I'll be up front when you finish. You might wanna call me before to make sure I'm not asleep." Sasuke grinned and nodded, kissing him

"Gotcha, thanks." He said, blushing at the attention their little affection show they'd attracted from Sasuke's colleagues.

"See you later." Naruto said, kissing and hugging him before leaving him to it.

He drove home with a great feeling of sadness in his mind. Both he and Sasuke hated Sasuke's job and it hurt them both every time he stepped into the place. He didn't think it was affecting their relationship too much - if anything it was making the physical part stronger - but it did leave a mark upon them.

He pulled up back home and went up, finding the others looking over a pizza menu. They smiled at him when he came in

"Is Sasuke at work?" Naruto nodded at Kiba's question, sitting down beside Shino "We were thinking of ordering some pizza if you want in?"

"Sure, get me a large deep pepperoni and I'll save some for Sas. Is no-one else working tonight?" they all shook their heads, he sighed. That was another thing. Sasuke working nights meant they rarely all got a night together to spend as a group of friends. It sucked, Sasuke missed out on a lot of fun and Naruto spent these nights lonely while everyone else was a couple and his other half was absent.

They ordered the pizza and decided on a movie to watch while they waited and ate. The pizza soon arrived and they ate together in the living room, talking and watching the movie, but all the while Naruto felt profoundly lonely.

Around 12.30, most of the others turned in, leaving Naruto, Shino and Kiba up, Shino going to be around 1 after _Eight Legged Freaks_ finished. Naruto and Kiba stayed up watching some old comedy shows when Naruto's phone rang at 1.45.

"Hey, Sas, you done?"

"_Y-yeah… Were you asleep..?"_ he asked, his voice sounding a little strange

"You ok, baby? You sound weird.." he said, frowning as he pulled his jacket on. Kiba looked up at this, eyes inquisitive

"_I'm fine…just tired.. Are you on your way?" _he asked

"Yeah, I'm just leaving." He said, waving to Kiba and exiting the apartment, heading down in the elevator and to his car "I'll see you in 10, hun, stay inside."

"_Huh? Oh, yeah… Bye."_

"B-" he began but Sasuke hung up before he could finish the syllable. He frowned and got into his car, placing his phone on the passenger seat and turning on the engine, pulling on his seatbelt as he reversed out of his parking space and drove to Sasuke's club. Sasuke had been really weird on the phone… Maybe he was just tired…or maybe something had happened at the club… This thought worried Naruto bad and he unconsciously drove a little faster towards his boyfriend.

He pulled up outside the club and got out as he usually did to go get Sasuke from inside, but as soon as he'd shut the door he saw Sasuke walking quickly towards him. He smiled when he saw him

"Hey, baby, I was just about to-" Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes, as if he'd startled him "What's wrong?" Naruto asked seriously, frowning. The black orbs looked back down at the ground and went the passenger side door, getting in quickly. Naruto, still frowning, got in too and looked at Sasuke "Baby, what's up?" he asked, softly. He looked at Sasuke properly in the inside light. He was still in his dancing clothes with his coat over the top, a bag with his regular clothes at his feet. He was a little pale and seemed to be shaking, but then it was a cold night… Naruto sighed when he didn't reply and restarted the car, heading home.

"Um…" Sasuke started after a few minutes of awkward silence, then stopped, fidgeting uncomfortably

"Sas, you can tell me anything, remember." He said as he drove, glancing at him before returning his gaze to the road. A few more moments of silence before Naruto had had enough "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just call Itachi or Dei and ask them." He threatened. Sasuke looked at him and sighed

"Ok, ok… Um…the guy from the bar the other night came back in and, um…he-…he grabbed me while I was in the restroom, locking the doors." He took a deep shaky breath. Naruto's jaw clenched but said nothing, just moved his hand to take Sasuke's shaking one. "I s-screamed and one of the bouncers came straight in..but..-" he trailed off, chewing his lip

"But what, baby?" he urged softly, using the pet name deliberately along with a little squeeze to his hand

"He, um, pushed me into the wall and…grinded his hips against me… I could feel his-" he cut himself off, not wishing to think about that, but Naruto got the picture "The bouncers broke in and threw him out but…it just freaked me out a little.." he said, taking a deep breath

"Thanks for telling me, baby… I love you." He said, smiling at him. Sasuke looked at him with teary dark eyes and smiled back, albeit a little weakly. "I saved you some pizza, if you're hungry?" he asked. Sasuke's smile grew and he nodded, glad for the change of subject

"Sounds great, Naru, I love you too.." he said, wishing he could kiss him but it would be difficult since he was driving. Naruto smiled, looking out onto the road and they got home quickly in a nice, relaxed silence.

Naruto unlocked the door, expecting Kiba had gone to bed, and they both went in. The Inuzuka was, indeed absent from the living room with everything turned off but, on flicking on the living room light, they saw his and Shikamaru's door slightly ajar and it was obvious they were up to amorous activity judging by the noises coming from there. Sasuke and Naruto both went to their door with smirks and Kiba grinned at them, getting up to shut the door while Shik lay on the bed, blushing and covering himself with the comforter.

The two chuckled as the door shut and Sasuke got himself some pizza while Naruto put them on a movie, planning for them to fall asleep together on the couch. While Sasuke's food was warming up in the microwave, he went to change out of his 'uniform' into sweats and one of Naruto's big T-shirts. He returned, having wiped off his make-up and glitter, and looked more comfortable and relaxed

"Feel better?" Naruto asked him with a smile, drawing him close for a hug and kissed him gently. Sasuke smiled and nodded, snuggling into him

"Mm, much.." he said. Then he got his warmed pizza along with some salad and they settled down on the sofa, watching and Sasuke eating, intermingled with chatter. They both got tired half way through the movie and turned it off, going to bed.

"Night, Sas.." Naruto whispered as they lay in the darkness together. Sasuke moved slightly in his arms but didn't reply, already fast asleep. Naruto smiled and kissed him on the nose, drawing him closer before settling down to fall asleep too…

**How was this one? Sorry it took so fricking long but I, um…well…I forgot, to be honest :3**

**Review ****s'il vous plais****!**

**BTW the original Always story is still ongoing and I am in the process of writing chapter 19, in case anyone is dying over it, it's just taking me ages to finish! Hopefully update both that and this one soon, hope you're enjoying this!**

**Peace and Love**

**PMKnut xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always rewritten - Chapter 5**

**The 5****th**** chapter of the rewrites of my story 'Always'. I really hope you guys are enjoying these stories… Feel a bit like I'm doing it for no-one judging from the lack of reviews recently :(**

**Now that the original Always story is finished (finally) I will be devoted to this version as well as my other stories so updates should become marginally quicker…**

**This a very fluffy chapter btw, bit of a crappy filler to be honest but a couple of answers… The first draft was a lot worse so count yourselves lucky ;D**

**Anyway, hope you like this one and review!**

**PMKnut xx **

Sasuke woke up before Naruto, smiling at the warm arms around him and snuggled closer to the comforting chest. He'd been pretty shaken last night and was glad that Naruto had been so understanding…

He remembered when the bouncers saved him, pulling the guy out by the shirt collar and kicking him out on his ass. Itachi banned him outright, putting his picture on the 'No Admittance' list all the bouncers had. Dei had looked after Sasuke after that, swapping with the other staff when it was his turn to dance. Itachi had come to see him after closing, smiling

"_Don't worry, Sas, he won't be coming in here again. We've been meaning to get staff restrooms anyway; this is a good reason for planning permission." He said lightly, hugging his little brother. Sasuke had smiled weakly_

"_Thanks, Itachi…" he said. His brother smiled_

"_Is that man of yours picking you up or do we need to give you a ride home?"_

"_No thanks, he's picking me up. I need to call him actually.." he said, getting his phone from his bag and calling Naruto's cell (speed dial 1), taking a deep breath and trying to control his shaking hands…_

Sasuke shivered slightly, causing Naruto to stir, his arms tightening around Sasuke slightly

"Mmm…Sas? You ok?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Yeah…" he whispered, smiling slightly. Naruto stretched himself a little and kissed the top of his head, rolling over and pulling Sasuke to lie on his chest.

"Hey, I don't have any lectures today, maybe we can go out?" Naruto suggested after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Sasuke grinned

"Sounds great, baby.." he said and they kissed softly.

"Great, I was thinking we could get some movie then some food… Maybe go to that cute little place you like down the road." he smiled as Sasuke's grin grew wider and he nodded, hugging him around the neck

"You spoil me.." he said softly. Naruto smiled and kissed his shoulder

"I'm gonna see if they're hiring at the restaurant… I need a job." He said. Sasuke almost always ended up paying for their meals and outings, since he made tips on top of his salary, almost all of which went into his father's bank account. Naruto lost his job at the bar he'd worked at when the place closed down a few months back so now he had zero income. Sasuke kissed him, gratitude shining in his eyes as they parted.

"I'll go shower then." He said, getting up. Naruto grinned at him as he went, wishing to follow, but knew Sasuke wasn't in that kind of mood. He wondered if he should call Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and ask if what Sasuke said was really all that happened. Sasuke had a habit of concealing parts of stories he knew would upset Naruto. Naruto sighed, telling Sasuke he would go make them some breakfast, and went into the kitchen. No-one was home except Shino as everyone else was either at work or school. The two of them greeted each other with a smile and Naruto got his phone from his jacket pocket to call Itachi while he made French toast

"_Itachi's phone." _Came a soft, girly reply

"Oh, hi, Dei! Is Itachi around?" he asked

"_Hi, Naru! Yeah, I'll just go get him, hang on a sec."_

"Thanks."

"_Hello?"_ Was the much deeper reply a few moments later

"Hey, Itachi, it's Naruto. Listen, Sasuke told me about what happened last night and I was just wondering if he told me everything.."

"_Ok, well, what did he tell you?"_

"He said the guy grabbed him while he was in the rest room and pushed him into the wall and grinded against him.. Is that everything that happened?"

"_Well, when the bouncers got in, the guy had his dick out and Sasuke was half naked and crying so…no." _Naruto's jaw clenched and closed his eyes

"Which half?"

"_The guy had pulled his shorts down.."_

"Fuck..! So he was trying to…- I knew he wasn't telling me everything… Please tell me you called the police?"

"_No, sorry - we have a 3 warnings policy; he's only had 2, besides they don't give a fuck about our type of people... I've banned him anyway; he won't be getting in the club again." _

"Ok… Thanks, man."

"_No worries. How is he?"_

"He's ok, I'm spoiling him today." They both chuckled

"_Good good. Gotta run, man, say hi to Sas for me?"_

"_And me!" _called Dei. Naruto chuckled

"Will do, bye."

"_Later." _He hung up just as Shino came in with an empty bowl

"What was that about?" he asked. Naruto sighed and told him the story as he started on the bacon. "Oh…" Shino said slowly when Naruto had finished. Just then, Sasuke came in, wearing a bathrobe and his hair damp.

"Mmm, Naru, that smells great!" he said with a grin. He went to Naruto to kiss him softly, Naruto smiling down at him and hugging him around his waist.

"It's the beginning of 'Spoil Sasuke' day." He said, Sasuke giggled.

"Hey, Shino, has Neji gone to work?" Sasuke asked with a smile, the entomologist nodded

"Yeah, he's hopefully getting a promotion soon so he'll finally get a raise and have shorter hours.." Sasuke smiled

"That's great, are you still thinking of getting an apartment next year?" he asked

"If he gets the raise, yes - we like living here but it would be nice for our own space." He said. Naruto chuckled

"Tell me about it." He said, hugging Sasuke, who blushed and smacked him lightly

"Naruto… We'll miss you guys! But maybe we could rent their room out, ne?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend

"Hey, Sas, they haven't even decided yet and you're already making plans?" Naruto said with a chuckle "You could be on to something there, though." The three laughed.

"We'll see how it goes. I should get going, there's a talk at the Museum of Zoology I wanted to see. I'll see you guys later, have fun." He said with a smile. They bade him goodbye and he left.

The couple ate breakfast happily, chatting away

"So, I think we should see the movie first then go to dinner, since this is more of a brunch.." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, silently swallowing his mouthful of French toast before reply with a smile

"Good idea. You should print out some résumés." He said

"Oh yeah, I could apply at the movie theatre too, ne?" Sasuke smiled and nodded

"I'll go print some off, is your password the same?" he asked, finishing his breakfast first. Naruto blushed a little and nodded, making Sasuke smile and kiss him before going off. He was hoping Sasuke would never find out his laptop password was _SasukeSexySocks _but there you go… He finished his own meal then took both plates to wash up. Sasuke return holding a small pile of paper, giving them to Naruto

"Thanks, baby." He said with a smile and they kissed

"I looked up times for the movie, there's one at 1."

"Ok, great, we'll eat before then. So we'll go at 12.30, ne?" Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "So, we have some time to spare, ne?" he asked, looking at Naruto with a grin. Naruto's heart fluttered, God he loved him!

"So we do.." he said with a smile. Sasuke moved over to him, climbing onto his lap, his arms going around his neck. After what Itachi had told him, Naruto was determined to erase that bastard from Sasuke's skin. He moved his hands up Sasuke's back and massaged his hips as they made out

"Are you working tonight?" Naruto asked once they'd parted. Sasuke shook his head

"No, 'Tachi gave me the week off after what happened." He said with a smile. Naruto grinned

"That's great!" he said, kissing him again.

"Yeah, my father won't be too happy about it though.." Sasuke sighed and looked at him with a smile, kissing him again but softer. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood. Sasuke was about to get up when Naruto held him there on his lap, hugging him

"Let's just stay like this." He said with a smile. Sasuke smiled and nodded, snuggling into him "I talked to Itachi earlier…while you were in the shower…" Naruto said slowly after a few moments of silence. Sasuke looked at him

"He told you?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to find out, I know how angry you get…I was worried you'd do something stupid.." he mumbled, looking down. Naruto sighed, rubbing his back

"I was angry…but if you don't want me to do anything I won't. Itachi already banned him from the club, right?" Sasuke nodded

"Yeah…but I'm scared he'll find me outside of work, like at the bar.."

"Oh yeah, shit… Ok, how about we fill a report on him tomorrow? Can you get his name?"

"Yeah, Itachi has it I think.." he said then smiled, kissing him softly "Thanks, baby."

"No problem whatsoever, Sas, I just want you to feel safe." He said and they hugged warmly, glad to have each other. "So, I guess the sex mood's gone… Wanna play Mario Cart?" Sasuke grinned and nodded

"Sure!" he said and they got up, heading into the living room.

The couple had a very nice day. They went to the movies and snuggled up together, eating popcorn as they laughed at the talking Family Guy bear _(yes, they went to see Ted, it is great, go see it!)_. Once the movie finished and they got up with stiff limbs and stretched backs, they went out into the foyer. Naruto went to get an application while Sasuke waited for him and while he waited, he spotted his friend Haku and his boyfriend, Zabuza. The two of them were such a juxtaposition of total opposites it made them eye catching and very adorable.

Haku, Sasuke's friend from school, was a petite beauty with long dark brown hair, pale smooth skin with pale pink cheeks and lips and eyes like huge dark gems that twinkled with kindness. He moved with a graceful and delicate air, like he was floating, and so small he could easily pass for twelve year old girl when he wasn't wearing make-up. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was a 6'3 manual-laborer, his arms were the size of truck tires and his neck was the same width as his head. He was good-looking in a scary kind of way: He had small eyes and looked perpetually pissed off due to his heavy brow, that is except when he looked at Haku and his whole face softened. His black spiky hair always stuck out a different way every day and he always wore a white tank-top and either army pants and boots or black jeans and sandals. Anyone else would have been terrified of this guy but since getting to know him by being friends with Haku, Sasuke had found out that Zabuza was sweet, caring and very protective of what and who he loved.

"Sasuke!" Haku cried, seeing him with a grin. He and Zabuza went over to him

"Hey, Haku, Zabuza! What brings you here?"

"We're just gonna go see Ted - what about you?"

"Oh, we just came out from seeing it, its really good!"

"Great, is Naruto with you?"

"Yeah, he's just getting a job application so he can finally make some money again and stop scrounging off me." He said then smiled when he saw the blonde coming over to them

"Hey, guys, fancy meet you here." He said with a grin. Sasuke took the application he was holding and placed it in his bag for safe keeping.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke tells us you might start working here!" Haku said with a smile

"Yeah, any chance of some discounts, dude?" Zabuza asked. Naruto laughed

"Well, I don't know about that - they said they're pretty ok with safe but they might be hiring next month so we'll see." The others nodded

"Oh, we better get going, it was great to see you two. We should go out some time?" Haku said, looking at Zabuza's watch

"Yeah, that would be great! I'm off work all week so maybe we can sort something out, ne?" the feminine brunette nodded

"Definitely, I'll call you and we'll make a date!"

"Sounds like a plan, bye!"

"See you later!" they parted ways after that, Haku and Zabuza going to the confections stand and Naruto and Sasuke leaving for the parking lot.

"Aww, that was nice, I haven't seen Haku for ages.." Sasuke said with smile. Naruto grinned and they got in the car

"So, do we wanna eat now or do something else?"

"Eat now, I'm starving." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, starting the car and headed for the restaurant.

Since the place was near their apartment they decided to park at home and walk. They held hands as they made their way, talking about random stuff until they got to the restaurant, which was a cute Italian place called _Delizioso__ (meaning 'delicious' in Italian). _When they arrived, they were greeted by their friend, Ino, who was a waitress there.

"Hey, guys!" she said with a smile, they grinned at her

"Hi, Ino! We didn't book a table.."

"Oh that's ok, we're not busy - follow me." She said with a smile and led them to a nice table by the window. They thanked her, sitting facing each other while she got them menus.

"Ah, shit, I forgot the résumés…" Naruto muttered, checking his empty pockets. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled a couple out from his own bag. Naruto grinned "What would I do without you?" he asked, smoothing it out on the table

"Cease to exist?" Sasuke offered and they smiled. Ino returned and told them the specials

"Ino, did you say you guys are hiring?" Naruto asked

"Sure did, you want an application?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, thanking her as she went off again. They perused the menu while she was gone, and eventually decided just as she came back with a smile. "Here ya go, just bring it back filled in with a résumé." She said, handing him a sheet of official-looking paper.

"Awesome, thanks." He said

"Ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries and a beer, please." Naruto said. She nodded, writing this down

"And I'll have a chicken salad and diet coke, please." Sasuke said with a smile

"Sas, at least get a side of fries, you're wasting away!" Naruto said, always concerned he didn't eat enough. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile

"Ok, and a side of fries." He said to Ino, who grinned, writing this down

"Sure thing, sweeties." She said, taking their menus as they thanked her and went off.

"It would be pretty cool to work here.." Naruto said, looking over the application. He called Ino back with a smile, asking to borrow a pen so he could fill it out now."Ok. Full name: Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked at him as he talked to himself, like he was telling himself to answers "Date of birth: October 10th 1993. Previous employment history: let's see…does delivering newspapers count?" he asked, looking up at Sasuke. The black-haired boy nodded and he grinned, looking back down to write. Just then, Ino returned with their drinks and Sasuke smiled, thanking her

"By the way, Naru, make sure you put that you're a fast and enthusiastic learner, the boss loves that shit." She said with a grin and a wink.

"Great, thanks!" he said, scribbling this is in the 'what makes you perfect for this job?' section.

Sasuke watched his boyfriend fill in the form, helping him with a couple of bits. He was really glad Naruto was doing this, sometimes he was a little too immature about money and work - it was great to see him doing something about it for a change.

Their food arrived and Naruto finished off his form and gave it to one of the waitresses along with his résumé.

"Thanks, Naruto.." Sasuke said with a smile while they ate. Naruto looked at him with a surprised smile

"For what, baby?" he asked, taking his hand across the table. Sasuke blushed a little and looked down

"Just, um, being mine.. I know I make you worried a lot and stuff but you always know what to do or say.." he said shyly, glancing at him. Naruto grinned and leaned over to kiss him

"Right back at you, baby." He said. Sasuke smiled and they continued eating with some light chatter. Sasuke, never much of an eater plus having a job which requires him to be thin, ate his food with much less gusto than Naruto. The raven-haired boy watched as his blonde boyfriend devoured his burger, dropping various contents and blobs of ketchup onto his plate as he bit into hungrily then grabbed a handful of fries, shoving them into his already full mouth and chewing noisily. The blue eyes met black as he ate and Sasuke laughed, watching him swallow before speaking

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, drinking some beer. Sasuke shook his head, still laughing

"Never mind, I was just admiring how handsome you are, baby." He said. Naruto frowned then his brow relaxed as he worked out what he meant and laughed

"Sorry, I'm grossing you out, huh?" Sasuke smiled

"Nah, I'm used to you being disgusting by now." He said and Naruto grinned and moved to kiss him but Sasuke pushed a napkin in his face

"Wipe your face first and _then_ you can have a kiss." He said, smiling. Naruto sighed but obeyed, wiping around his mouth. Sasuke nodded his satisfaction before leaning over to kiss him. "You're such a kid.." he said

"I am not, I just…like eating…a lot.." he said slowly then chuckled "Well, what about you? You still watch Disney movies!" Sasuke blushed and scowled.

"That's different, they're good!" he said. Naruto grinned at his agitation and kissed him

"Don't worry, baby, I still love you." He said. Sasuke smiled

"I still love you too." He said and they kissed again before going back to their meals, smiling.

Once they were finished, they got some chocolate cake to go and walked home the long way, chatting. They sat in the park to eat their cake, enjoying a rare sunny day, before heading home.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss Neji and Shino.." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Naruto nodded his agreement, eating "Do you think we'll get an apartment together?" Naruto swallowed before speaking

"Of course we will, Sas! Tell you what, as soon as we both get good jobs, we'll start saving, ne?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, but looked a little sad

"That won't be for a while though.."

"How long have you got left?"

"18 months… I was talking to 'Tachi and he said he only has 11 months left, but he's gonna keep the business until I'm done then sell it - Dei's gonna stop working there once Itachi's done though." Naruto nodded, frowning

"I still don't understand why your dad made both of you work there of all places…" Sasuke shrugged and put down his fork, no longer hungry

"He thought of it after we both came out, Itachi was already dating Deidara pretty seriously so I guess he tried to think of a way to make himself money and punish us for being gay at the same time. So he degraded me to dancing and made Itachi degrade his gay partner, Dei, to dance too…" he sighed, leaning into Naruto who smiled and hugged him

"I love you, baby." Sasuke smiled at him and they kissed sweetly

"I love you too."

**Well, that was unexpectedly long and boring… Went a little off track with my trying-hard-not-to-use-OOCs target but oh well. **

**Reviews would be appreciated…please?**

**PMKnut xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Always 6 Rewritten**

**Apologies for all the fluff last chapter but I couldn't think of anything else haha... **

**Hope you are enjoying yourselves :)**

**Occurrences during writing this chapter: 1. wet nails + itchy boob. Oh the conundrums… 2. Fell in love with the band This Century and butterscotch ice cream!**

The couple arrived back home by 6, after a lengthy walk in the park. They got back to the mood in the apartment less than light-hearted. Almost everyone else was sat in living room in silence, totally ignoring the TV, all except Neji.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped as soon as they entered the room.

"What's happened?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide at all the morose faces.

"Neji's father's died.." Lee said. Shino was looking down, his phone beside him which he kept glancing at as if waiting for it to ring.

"Oh no… What happened?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke went in to join them on the sofas

"We don't know, he just got the call and went straight off. Since his mom's not around, he has to handle all the legal stuff-" Kiba's explanation was interrupted by Shino's phone going off, the ringtone the sound of Japanese cicada and crickets. He picked it up, sitting forward as he answered

"Neji? …Oh, ok - no, that's fine, take all the time you need… So, what happened?... Oh- yeah… Sure, no problem.. It's ok, Nej, really… Ok, I love you too… Bye.." he sighed and hung up "He has to stay with his family, at least until the funeral…" he informed the others with a sigh.

"Do they know what happened?" Kiba asked, Shino nodded

"He was in a car accident… His brother, Neji's uncle, was in the car too but I think he's ok.."

"Shit, that sucks…" Naruto muttered, shaking his head. Shino nodded slowly, then sighed

"He wasn't very close to his father, but he was his only immediate family left…"

"He's pretty close to his cousins though, isn't he?" Shikamaru asked, Shino nodded

"Yes, but they don't live close by or anything. He said we may have to move closer to them-"

"Oh no, you can't do that!" Kiba cried, Shino looked at him sadly. Kiba and Shino had been close for years, since they practically grew up together. "I mean, uh, we need you guys here - you're the responsible ones." He said with a grin, making Shino smile.

"I'll speak to him when he gets back." He said reassuringly.

After that, everyone was in a pretty down mood so they put on a comedy movie, though didn't really watch it as they talked throughout about life and everything. Death always put things into perspective; they found themselves thinking about their own lives and its meaning… Sasuke decided that night he needed to figure out a way to stop working at that club. Naruto was thinking the same thing, but planned to take immediate action on the subject.

* * *

><p>The seven of them went to bed that night early, almost right after the movie ended.<p>

Kiba was feeling a little upset about the prospect of his friend leaving, Shikamaru could tell. The larger boy sighed loudly, sitting down on their bed. Shikamaru was just changing into his pajamas when he turned to him, only wearing an over-sized T-shirt of Kiba's

"Kiba?" he asked. His boyfriend looked up at him with sad eyes. Wow, he was really down, his pupils didn't even dilate… "You ok?" he asked, going over to sit beside him, his hand on his shoulder. Kiba sighed again and nodded

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just real bummed about Neji's dad and how they might be leaving…" he muttered, glancing at Shik, who smiled.

"Shino'll still go to university here, they won't go too far.." he said reasonably. Kiba smiled slightly, nodding

"You're probably right, Shik, thanks baby.." he said, hugging him round the waist and pulling him closer, so they were hip to hip. Shikamaru blushed slightly and smiled, kissing him gently which Kiba quickly returned more heatedly. Shik contained his I-knew-you-were-gonna-do-that chuckle and let his boyfriend have what he wanted. He felt his hair tie being undone, releasing his annoyingly long hair. It fell softly around his shoulders and neck and onto his face. He moved his a little to get it out of his eyes and looked up to see Kiba looking down at him with utmost adoration. "I love you, Shikamaru.." he said softly, kissing him as they lay down on the bed, his arms around Shik's waist. Shikamaru smiled, discarding his inhibitions, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, mutt." He said with a grin, Kiba's deep chuckled buzzing into both their chests.

* * *

><p>"Gaara…do you miss your family?" Lee asked quite out of the blue. Gaara looked up at him from his place at Lee's chest, a small puzzled expression on his face "I know you see your brother and sister but…do you miss your parents?" Gaara's eyes widened slightly and looked down, the frown becoming a helpless little grimace. Lee's arms tightened around him slightly, wishing with his might his love would tell him what was wrong. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me…" he felt Gaara instantly relax, his face become calm again, then looked at Lee with a questioning look, head tilted to one side slightly.<p>

Lee smiled and proceeded to answer the silent question. "I guess I do, I mean, my uncle Guy was practically my father and I see him a lot…" Gaara hid his feelings about that fact well, he'd rather Lee missed that weird man than see him so much, Lee knew that. "But I kinda miss my real parents; maybe I should get back in touch with them, ne?" Gaara smiled slightly and nodded. Lee sighed, hugging Gaara a little closer and pulling the sheets over them both a little more. "Well, night baby…" he said. Gaara leaned up a little and kissed him softly before snuggling into his chest as was their usual routine. Lee fell asleep, dreaming of the time when Gaara could say 'goodnight' back…

* * *

><p>Shino spent the evening on the phone with Neji, who had finally gotten away from his family to speak to him properly<p>

"So…how are you?" Shino asked, keeping his voice low as it got late

"_Uh, ok, I suppose… Father's legal matters aren't as bad as I thought, it's really just his will, insurance and the funeral to take care of… Do you think you could come with me?"_

"To the funeral? Of course I can! I wouldn't let you go alone.." he heard Neji's soft chuckle

"_Thank you… Have you told the others?"_

"Mm, yes, they were quite upset about it… Kiba was particularly adamant about not letting us possibly move closer to your family…"

"_Hmm, I was afraid of that - you have been friends for a long time.." _

"Yes…but if you really think we should, I won't refuse - it's important for you to be with them right now."

"_But I also want you to be happy. Plus, you're schooling is also very important, as is my job. I think if we do move, it won't be far." _Shino smiled

"I'm glad to hear it…" he said, feeling a little sleepy.

"_You sound tired."_ Neji commented. Shino sighed, lying down on the bed

"Mm, I was up early this morning.."

"_I know, you woke me up." _Neji said with another chuckled. Shino blushed slightly

"Sorry…I had a lecture at eight…" he mumbled

"_Sleep, honey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"_

"Ok…night.." he whispered, just hearing Neji return this before falling asleep.

**Think I'll stop there, I'd had enough of NaruSasu fluff so thought I'd put in some of the other guys' instead**

**Hope you guys liked it, I know it was a bit short and pointless but hopefully next chapters will be better**

**By the way, how do people feel about me redoing the first few chapters of the original Always? I wrote them years ago and they use some serious revising… Let me know! They will stay the same plot-wise, just better written…**

**Review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Always 7 REWRITTEN **

**Still not many reviews! Come on guys; feel like I'm writing to no-one here! Don't forget I can see how many of you are reading this! I will be sending letters home if this continues.**

**Songs of this chapter: **_**Big Casino**_** by Jimmy Eat World and **_**Just A Day**_** by Feeder **

**To Wanda!**

Sasuke woke up surrounded by warm, firm body. He smiled, letting out a small contented purr, and rolled over. His face met tanned neck and a leather-strapped necklace with a green crystal. Sasuke smiled and touched it with his fingers. Naruto had got the necklace from his mother or something, he wasn't sure about the story but he never took it off, ever.

Sasuke smiled up at the strong chin and blonde hair around one pretty ear. Naruto was beautiful - not that he'd ever tell him that - he'd rather be referred to as 'handsome' or 'rugged' or something but he really was beautiful. His skin was dark from a perpetual natural tan; his hair was yellow-blonde visible from a mile away and his eyes were bright sparkling blue that would lift your mood as soon as you saw them. He was the total opposite to Sasuke in appearance and personality and it was great; they were a serious yin-yang couple. Sasuke smiled again and kissed Naruto's well formed trapezium before attempting to sit up. The blonde groaned and hugged him closer, stopping him moving away

"Don't go.." he mumbled, frowning slightly. Sasuke sighed and wriggled up so he was eyelevel in his arms, kissing him on the lips

"I need to go shower, I have a lecture at 9.." he said, hands on his boyfriend's chest.

"Ohh!" Naruto whined, making a face with his eyes still closed

"Sorry.." he said with a smile, kissing him again "I'm back to work tomorrow…" he mumbled. Naruto's eyes opened at this and looked at him

"Seriously?" he asked, eyes sad. Sasuke nodded, nibbling his lip

"'Tachi only gave me a week off… I'm dreading it." He said with a sigh. Naruto smiled and kissed him

"I'll drop you off again and pick you up, ok?" Sasuke smiled and kissed him

"Thanks." He said. Naruto hugged him, kissing his neck shoulder.

"Hey, would it be possible for you to just work the bar and not dance?" Sasuke considered it for a moment before making a doubtful face

"I don't think so, we're short-staffed right now so everyone gets shifts doing the bar and dancing. I guess I could ask 'Tachi though…"

"Maybe I'll talk to him when I drop you off?" Sasuke smiled

"Thanks…again. Can I go shower now?" he asked. Naruto pouted and kissed him. Sasuke smiled and kissed back "You can come with me if you want?" he asked. Naruto's whole face lit up at this and he jumped out of bed, grabbed Sasuke and carried him into the bathroom. Sasuke laughed at this, seeing the genuine excitement in his boyfriend's face. They were both very quickly naked, thanks to Naruto, and under the hot stream of water. Naruto was already completely turned on by his sexy boyfriend and was getting Sasuke to that stage too, kissing him heatedly while fondling his dick and ass.

Sasuke was just getting really into it when-

_Knock knock knock_

"Sasuke, Haku's on the phone for you - he sounds upset.." they both sighed at Shino's voice

"Ok… I'll be right out.." he replied and kissed Naruto softly before getting out the shower, pulling on a bathrobe and left. Naruto swore under his breath and was forced to jerk himself off, showering quickly before getting out himself.

He came out to find Sasuke still on the phone, his face serious. He glanced up at Naruto who mouthed 'what's wrong'

"Tell you later.." he whispered, covering the receiver "-Yeah, I'm here… So what actually happened?" he asked the phone. Naruto left him to it, going for some breakfast.

Sasuke came in after Naruto was finished eating

"What was wrong with Haku?" he asked as Sasuke joined him on the sofa

"He had a big fight with Zabuza, he was upset he might have done something to make Zabuza mad.."

"What was their fight about?"

"Um, something to do with Zabuza's boss, he was crying so I didn't understand much of what he was saying so I'm gonna go over to his house after my lecture." Naruto nodded "Are you gonna go do more job hunting?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I do have to do an assignment but it's not in until next week… You should get going." Sasuke sighed and nodded, getting up and heading into the bedroom to get dressed.

Just then, Shikamaru emerged from his and Kiba's room with a yawn. Naruto grinned at him

"Hey, Shik, late night?" he asked with a chuckle. Shikamaru blushed, choosing to ignore this comment, and went into the kitchen just as Kiba followed him out. He looked at Naruto, grinning the biggest grin he'd ever seen, and followed Shikamaru. Naruto chuckled; those two were so easy to read.

Sasuke came back dressed in sexy black jeans and a gray form-hugging T-shirt, pulling on his socks then sat down with Naruto to tie his sneakers.

"I'll see you later then, good luck with the job hunt." He said and they kissed goodbye, Sasuke getting up

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied with a smile before leaving. Naruto smiled to himself and turned on the TV - then realized Sasuke hadn't had time for breakfast and texted him to eat something at school, getting a smiley face in return. He smiled and went to print out some resumes.

* * *

><p>"Do you have prior experience?"<p>

"Yeah, I worked in the Hokage bar down on First Street _(a/n: see what I did there? ;) ) _for two years before it shut down, and I've been helping out in the canteen at the university since then but the pay kinda sucks."

"You're a student?"

"Yeah, I'm studying Ancient History." He said with a proud smile

"Oh, really? I didn't know that - well, from what I can see from your previous employer's reference, you'd be a great addition to our team here. Welcome aboard!"

"Great, thank you so much!" he said, grinning

"Sasuke probably won't be very happy though, huh?" Naruto sighed, standing up to shake Itachi's hand.

"No, I guess not…but at least this way I can keep an eye on him and I won't be worried all the time. Can we have the same shifts?"

"I'll see what I can do but I don't think that will be a problem." Itachi said with a smile "Can you start this Friday?"

"Absolutely! Me and Sas will see you then."

"Excellent. How does he feel about this anyway?"

"Uh…I haven't actually told him yet…" Itachi smirked

"Good luck with that." He said. Naruto grimaced

"Thanks… See you Friday." he said with a smile, shook his hand and left.

**This was a bit of a filler chapter but oh well, please review!**

**PMKnut xx**


End file.
